The Ballad of Prince Lir
by One Crazy Girl Named Ash
Summary: This is Lir's point of view in The Last Unicorn. This is how I interpreted what he might have thought and said while he was romancing the Lady Amalthea. Written as an assignment for an Intro Fiction class.


**The Ballad of Prince Lir** by Ashley Anklam

Gray stone walls always seem to surround me at all times. No matter where I travel within the castle there is always gray. Even the landscape outside the castle is lacking in color, as if something came along and drained the land of pigment. The only thing that isn't invaded by the gray is the ocean that crashes against the cliff the castle sits upon. I've caught my father many times staring out at the waves, his eyes unfocused with a dazed look upon his face. When he realizes my presence he usually looks at me with his cold blue eyes, disapproving of something.

I am always reminded that the only reason I reside in this castle was because my father thought it would be entertaining to have a son. If I think back far enough I can remember when he was once loving and would show affection but quickly the love ran out. My father, King Haggard, would always quickly bore of things and activities. Once this castle held a full staff and would regularly hold balls, but then my father quickly bored of the festivities of court. Everything he bored of would be thrown out without a care. Except for me, but sometimes I think it would be better if he would have thrown me from the castle than to grow up here in this bleak prison.

I have the title of prince but it is just a title with no real holdings. To everyone left within the castle I am Lir, the bumbling lazy adopted son of King Haggard. To my father I am an annoyance, a nobody, something he keeps within his confines in case something in him says he will be entertaining once more. Days seem to just pass by with nothing remarkable and I stick to my routine of waking up and wandering the castle until it is time to sleep again.

The only thing that sometimes shakes up my day is the Red Bull, a mythical creature that resides somewhere under the castle. The castle rumbles and trembles with each passing of the Bull. Sometimes I wonder if the castle will crumble to the ground. No one really knows why the Red Bull lives within the castle. Once when I was younger I asked my father about the Bull only to be met by those cruel blue eyes and silence. There are rumors that my father owns the Bull and sends him out to trample his enemies, or that the Red Bull is a curse cast upon my father to keep him within the castle. I stopped asking or even thinking about the Bull since whenever I do I see my father's cold silence.

I passed through empty gray corridors to the barracks. They once held a full army. Now there are only four elder soldiers that father kept for appearances. There I donned my ill fitted mail armor and an iron visor that was better for a man with a larger head. The stairs winded to the tallest tower that over looked the somber lands of Hagsgate. I dreaded this time of day. My father stood tall looking out at the lands. His long gray beard peaked out of own iron visor.

"You are late," my father's deep disapproving voice rang out.

I knew now not to make excuses. Before when he would say things like that I would blurt out an excuse hoping it would soften his disappointment but it only made it worse. I kept my words to myself and stood at his side staring out to the fields and the road that lead to the castle gates. There was movement on the roads but from the distance this was hard to tell who was coming. I knew my father was also watching the travelers on the road until they got close enough for inspection.

"It's a man and two women on foot," I observed out loud.

My father stood there silent and watching as the travelers got close enough that their faces were revealed.

"Strange. The third woman is strange," my father muttered.

I continued to observe the three figures and was enamored by the third woman, her long white hair floating gently with the wind. She stepped so softly on the road you would think she was walking on a cloud. Suddenly I started to feel like my life was worthless, that it was meaningless to please my father when I couldn't even please myself. My head was swimming with strange thoughts as I gazed at the woman.

"Lir we must get to the gates and greet these visitors." His voice was disdainful and he would not have a warm welcome for these people.

We silently walked down the stone steps and through the passage ways and came out of a side door near the main. The travelers were coming in close until they were just a few paces away from my father and I.

"Halt. State your names and what business you have with King Haggard." Behind the visor the visitors would have no idea they were already speaking to the King.

The man stepped closer to us and bowed halfway.

"I am Schmendrick the Magician, this is Molly Grue and this is-" the magician paused a moment as his eyes passed over the pale woman, "the Lady Amalthea."

The women called Molly Grue curtsied, her wild brown hair bobbing. When she raised up I could see that she had a sour face and was eyeing the magician with a glare. My eyes then settled upon the Lady Amalthea. She was more glorious closer up, her wide purple eyes scanned the horizon toward the ocean and I was mesmerized by her pale flawless skin. She had a glow to her, a newness, and at that moment I wanted to know everything she knew, to know what she wanted. I had been so hypnotized by the Lady Amalthea I almost missed the conversation.

"And your business?" My father's voice dripped with boredom.

"I will not share my business with a lowly soldier. This is a royal matter that I will only speak once I see King Haggard," Schmendrick's cheeks grew red and his mouth twisted, "Now. Take me to your king."

For once my attention actually focused on the others Molly seemed to share my feelings as her mouth was slightly parted and a rough hand raised to her chin. I was sure my father would silently turn away from these visitors and go back into the castle. He did exactly the opposite and pulled at the wooden lever that opened the main doors into the castle and led the visitors in. I lagged behind the Lady Amalthea only passing through when she did and noticed I tried to keep my step as light as hers as I walked.

My father led the three into the empty gray throne room. The three large windows are the only source of light and direct the eye to the empty stone throne.

"This is the throne room," my father said.

The magician did not look pleased as his eyes searched the room for a sign that proved there was even a king. But there was only the cold light of the now over hanging moon.

"This is no throne room, this is a stone prison. Take me to King Haggard if there even is such a king," Schmendrick said as he grabbed at my father roughly and glared at him.

My father pulled his thin arms away from the angry magician. He undid his helmet and pulled it off his balding head and revealed his face.

"I am King Haggard." He walked over and sat upon the cold stone throne.

Taking a cue from my father I hastily undid the ties on my helmet and swung it off my head, my blonde hair sticking out in different directions. With my most charming smile I half bowed to the visitors.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Prince Lir," I gave each of the newcomers a sweet smile until I met the eyes of Lady Amalthea.

Finally her purple irises fell upon my darker blue and she looked within me, in all my dark and hidden spots. She awoke within me a need, something I had never felt before and I beamed with happiness even as her gaze then passed by mine to out the window at the sea. The Lady Amalthea walked to the window to get a better look out at the dark waters below.

"So, what is it that brings you to my throne room?" father's voice filled the room once more.

Schmendrick's demeanor changed and a smile was on his face. He bowed deep and low. "We would like to enlist ourselves into your services. Molly here is an excellent cook and I an entertainer."

Molly who had been standing back in the shadows with almost the same air of disapproving as my father stepped closer to the magician. She wore brown rags in the shape of a dress and her feet were bare and dirty.

Father stirred in his throne room, teetering between amusement and boredom, "And why would I need your services? I have no need of a bard. No need for things that do not make me happy."

"I am no bard, Your Majesty, but a magician. Schmendrick the Magician."

"There is already a magician in my services, and he is the best magicians in the land, often referred to as the 'magician's magician', Mabruk." Father started to tap his long boney finger on the stone armrest. "So tell me one reason why I would employ you?"

"Because this Mabruk does not make you happy," the silent Molly Grue finally spoke, her arms folded across her breast.

The whole scene was unfolding in front of me and I was too in shock that my father had let these people stay as long as he had. My eyes drifted over to the figure of Lady Amalthea. The light of the moon bathed her and made her look so much more radiant. Maybe my father will let them stay awhile until he gets bored, but I hope within that time I will be able to win the heart of the Lady and that she would be able to stay. I looked at the others, the magician in his stitched up robe and the plain faced Molly. They seemed nice enough but I knew my father wouldn't allow all three to stay.

A sudden crack of sound directed me back into focus and Mabruk stood hunched in the small throne room, the smoke of his spell swirling around him. Schmendrick and Mabruk shared a glance which to me seemed as if they may have met, although it seems impossible since the magician has such a young face.

"Mabruk this magician here will be taking your place." My father waved his hand in dismissal.

There was a knowing smirk upon Mabruk's face and he let out a chuckle. "You have let your doom in King Haggard, and mark my words they will not be leaving as easily as they came." Mabruk raised his staff and before bringing it down he bore his eyes into the Lady Amalthea and his head tipped back into a loud cackle. "You will regret this decision!" and with that the oaken staff cracked against the stone floor and Mabruk was gone.

My father was now also staring at the Lady Amalthea and got up from his throne and stood by her at the window. His voice was low as he spoke to her and I felt a jealousy swell up inside. Her face twisted in confusion and she backed away from my father and I stepped forward to separate the two.

"Show them to their quarters, Lir." And with that I knew I was dismissed. I turned one last time to see my father still standing at the window looking out at the sea.

Holding the door open I let Schmendrick, Molly, and the Lady Amalthea pass through before I closed it behind me. Schmendrick and Molly already walked a good few paces ahead and I was left with the Lady Amalthea. The castle's foundation shook at that moment and Lady Amalthea started to stumble and I quickly held my arms out to steady her, but drew away as soon as she was steady. Touching her was like grabbing lightning.

"That was just the Bull." I say looking deep into her wide eyes. "Please, my Lady, let me serve you."

"I do not understand what you want of me," she said, her voice musical and light. Even though she seems confused I still take pride that she spoke to me.

I continue my duty and show Schmendrick and Molly to servant's quarters and lead the Lady Amalthea to a bedroom suited more for a noble. Although most the rooms in the castle have fallen to dismay, this one was still large with a well-kept bed. I thought to knock on the Lady's chambers door after she closed them behind her but I had the feeling that I wasn't worthy of that just yet.

Since there wasn't much left of me to do after showing the guests to their rooms, and it was getting later in the night I decided I should retire to my room. It was hard laying on my mattress and trying to quiet my mind. I laid there staring at the gray stone ceiling for quite some time before I was able to convince myself I needed sleep. What I had to do tomorrow would require all my strength if I was to become what I needed to for Lady Amalthea.

Morning came and I was out of bed and driven. First I pulled out the armor my father used to wear in his younger years. It was ornate and the chainmail was still intact and surprisingly fit. Then I made my way out to the stables and suited up my own horse and took off down the road. There was tell of a dragon terrorizing hunters in the forest and I was to go out and slay it. In the forest I started to doubt my decision but quickly chased it from my mind, I was to become a hero for Lady Amalthea. When I was almost about to turn back I saw something stir near some rocks.

The dragon was medium size and had a long serpent body. It shot fire close to where my horse stood. I knew this was my moment and had the horse charge, my sword straight out ready to slash at the beast. It deflected my first swing, but since in my adolescence I admired the sword and practiced day and night I had become pretty proficient. My next strike the dragon was not able to dodge and I cut into its neck, the hot black blood spilling onto the forest floor. Happily I trotted back to the castle ready to show the Lady my token of love.

I found her standing near the stables and pulled out the dragon's head and started to tell her the tale of my victory. When I was about to perform the killing blow I stopped. Her wide eyes looked sad, and her small mouth rested in a neutral position. Any happiness from slaying the dragon evaporated at that moment and I just turned and walked away from her and back to my room.

The next day I dueled a dark knight and won, but still no encouragement from Lady Amalthea. But still I continued my path to becoming a hero. I couldn't stop in the middle of my transformation. I hadn't even told or showed my father the rewards for my different feats. He spent most his time in his throne room with Schmendrick juggling oranges or doing different small acts of magic. Pathetic, I thought when I passed by and saw Schmendrick doing a trick. How was the Lady Amalthea even related to these people.

I knew I'd find my answer in the kitchens and headed there. Molly Grue stood over a large cauldron humming a soft tune as she stirred with a large wooden pole. There were potatoes, celery, and carrots all piled on the bench waiting to be prepared. I took a seat at the bench and Molly turned her head and smiled at me as she noticed my presence. She gave me a small curtsy and leaned against the wooden bench near me.

"What brings the great hero Prince Lir into my humble kitchen." Molly had a great smile and I could tell she was teasing me lightly. Possibly the Lady Amalthea had told her of my deeds. Although Molly wasn't a magnificent beauty like the Lady, she still had a warm homely beauty to her, something I started to appreciate as I sat in the kitchen with her.

"Tell me something about your travels with the magician and the Lady," I asked.

Molly sat and started to cut up the celery as she told the tale of herself first, that she was the companion of a man named Captain Cully and lived wildly in the woods with him until Schmendrick came upon their camp. That the three of them passed through the woods and the town of Hagsgate and then came here. I noticed she had not really mentioned the Lady Amalthea in the retelling, as if she just appeared and started to travel with them.

"What can you tell me of the Lady Amalthea?"

Molly paused while skinning the carrots and passed a few potatoes toward me, hinting to help her with preparing dinner while we talked. I started to cut at the potatoes quickly.

"Lir, have you ever seen a unicorn?" Molly asked. Her usually stern brown eyes had softened and her focus seemed far away.

I puzzled at her question. I have heard of unicorns from the maid we once had. She claimed to have seen one in the forest near the castle, when the lands were green and fertile. The maid said that when the unicorns left the land turned hard and spoiled, that the color drained away and left us with this gray overcast. I dismissed it as just an old wives tale. Molly snapped out of her daze and continued to peel at the carrots.

"Lady Amalthea has been sheltered most her life, she is Schmendrick's niece, his sister's daughter. Pleasant girl but quiet. She seems to take a shining toward you Lir."

"I've slain a dragon for her, went on numerous quests and still she doesn't speak with me. Molly what can I do to earn her love?" The knife slid from the potato and nicked my finger. A small trickle of blood peeked through and I put the finger in my mouth.

"Maybe the Lady Amalthea isn't one for heroic deeds. You need to go a different route. Have you tried to write her a poem? A love note? Maybe even some flowers."

An idea popped into my head and I pulled the cut finger out of my mouth and shoved the half peeled potato toward Molly and stood up. I thanked her and quickly left the kitchen, even passing the Lady in my hurry.

With pen in hand I started to scribble out the words that came from my heart, all my emotions and hopes pouring out. When I finally stopped to look at what I had created I was shocked at it. My handwriting was terrible, the words seemed childish. I crumbled it up and tried again. Hours seem to go by and none of the notes sounded as beautiful as the Lady deserved. Molly did mention flowers, but no flower even comes close to her beauty, and I started to feel hopeless. I wrote something simple and went out to find the Lady.

As I approached her closed door, it burst open and disheveled white hair and wide purple eyes stared at me.

"Who are you?!" she said her eyes darting all around.

"It's me, Lir," I said as I held out my hand with the note.

Her eyes started to slow down and she stood straighter as a hand went to smooth her wild white hair. She let a sigh and looked me deep in my eyes and put her own pale hand on my wrist.

"I wake with nightmares, stomping hooves, a large bird overhead, and woods on fire. Nothing makes sense for a while afterward and I forgot who I am. Who am I?" Her hand is on her forehead and looking distressed so I take my free hand and pull her hand from her face.

"You are the beautiful and mysterious Lady Amalthea." A soft blush lights up her cheeks, "I have been waiting it seems all my life for someone like you. Please let me serve you my Lady." I kneel in front of her, waiting for some sort of hope that she will knock down her walls and let me into her heart.

I feel her grip tighten on my hand and wrist, "Sing to me Lir, something that will shut away these dreams and prevent me from remembering what I am supposed to. Please just a song, that is all I ask." There was a sweet smile on her face and I readily complied with her request. I sang a love song, something I had heard back when we still held court. With that I felt that a true friendship had developed.

After that night Amalthea and I spent every waking hour together. Days and nights melded together as our conversations grew. I would talk to her about my life in the castle, teach her songs, anything that would please her. One day while sitting near the ocean, I proposed to her that when the inevitable moment came that my father would shove her and her companions out that we would wed. She heartily agreed and I felt my heart quicken within my chest.

Her pale cheeks gained a bit of color and her white hair started to have a hint of gold, but she was still beautiful to me. For the first time I felt truly happy, and glad that my father hadn't discarded me like a used up toy. Maybe for once my father will give me approval. I had become a hero and gained the love of a lovely woman. The sun started to set and I walked Amalthea back to the castle, giving her a kiss on her hand. Once parted I went to tell my father of my engagement.

My father was standing in his empty throne room looking out the large window at the sea. The confidence of knowing Amalthea loved me allowed me to approach.

"Father. I have proposed to the Lady Amalthea and planning to wed her before summer is over." I said.

He stood there at the window with his back toward me. His eyes never leaving the dark blue waters below. Slowly my father turned toward me and his mouth was a twisted smile. Something about the way he looked at me made my heart quick and I stepped back.

"You think you can wed her? No, that will not happen." He was walking closer to me as he spoke. "You are not worthy of a girl like her."

My father has said many nasty things to me in the past. Even has ignored me for long periods of time. The words he spoke and his smile struck a blow to my heart. Maybe months ago I would not have been worthy but I have worked on myself, became a hero all for her. I had the love of a beautiful woman and I stepped closer to my father.

"The Lady Amalthea and I are in love. I'm not asking your permission to marry her. We will wed and we will live in this castle. Whether you like it or not." My face was inches apart from his. "Father." I spit out the words and turned to walk out of the throne room. To leave him to his ocean.

"They won't be here for much longer. You think you have her love, but you have nothing. Mark my words Lir, that girl will crush your heart." He was laughing madly.

Nothing my father could say would sway me from how I felt about Amalthea. I left the throne room slamming the wooden door behind me. The noise echoed drowned out his mad laughter. There was no way I could return to my small bedroom so I walked the hallway toward Amalthea's room.

As I turned the corner I noticed the magician Schmendrick and Molly come running toward her. They talked in hushed tones. The three figures scurried away and it made me wonder what they could be up to. Something felt wrong, as if I might lose Amalthea if I did not follow. That maybe there was some truth to what my father said. So follow I did. They passed through the kitchen and down the stairs to an area I have not visited in a long time, but they must have taken a turn I had not seen since the group was no longer in the room. I wandered around for some time, and I felt that it was urgent I find Amalthea, and soon. A loud voice caught my attention and I went running toward the sound, which brought me to a narrow passage way.

Molly was running, holding Amalthea's wrist as she dragged her along toward a towering clock. The skeleton that hung on a mantle was what had been making the loud noise.

"Not that one! King Haggard! Unicorn! Unicorn!" the skull screamed over and over.

I knew I must follow her and I pushed the magician out of the way and followed behind Molly and Amalthea as they passed through the large grandfather clock. I turned briefly before going through the clock and saw my father, full of rage and attacking Schmendrick but I was already passing through. The place the clock lead to was strange and misty. I had no idea where I could have been brought to and I did not see my love anywhere.

"Amalthea!" I yelled out searching.

Two silhouettes came out of the mist and thin arms wrapped around my neck. That is when the magician walked through, a wound on his arm probably from my father. The ground quaked and the mysterious mist that filled the space dissipated and we were left standing in a dark corridor. Molly rushed to Schmendrick's side and tended to his wound.

"It's not deep," he said as he gently pushed her off from him and then he looked at me. "How did you know to come here? Have you known this whole time?"

I shook my head as Amalthea detangled herself from me and turned to look at the magician. "I only followed Amalthea here."

They argued a bit on how they should continue and I wondered what they were even doing here. Schmendrick told the tale that him and Molly were helping the Lady Amalthea look for her kind, the unicorns. She had been told that the Red Bull herded them all here. On the way to the castle the group was stopped by the Bull and to save the unicorn Schmendrick called upon a higher power, transforming the unicorn into the Lady Amalthea. They only enlisted their services to King Haggard so that they might search the castle to find where he was keeping them.

I was stunned. A unicorn, I thought. I looked at Amalthea her large purple eyes watery and pleading. She could be no unicorn. But the magician would not lie. I could tell by his expression and the way Molly would not meet my eyes. I thought of all the few days Amalthea and I had talking and learning about one another. And then I thought about the strange question Molly asked of me and Amalthea's dream. If we continued this path would Amalthea be the woman he knew or a creature of myth.

"We must keep moving," Molly said breaking my train of thought. We all walked in silence down the dark path. This must be where the Bull resides since it had the stink of burning. Halfway through Amalthea paused and turned toward me, fear written all over her beautiful face.

"Lir! Please don't let them do this. Don't let him change me!" She was pleading, her eyes full of a sadness. Inside my heart was also breaking, but I knew from my own transformation what must be done.

"Fine then, marry the prince and forget all about the other unicorns, where ever they may be. Live happily while all the unicorns in the world vanish. I don't care!" Schmendrick yelled at Amalthea, his face twisted with anger. Molly stayed quiet but the way she looked at both of us said that she would rather we turn around and let Amalthea and I be happy together. To forget what they came down here for. "She is almost more human than unicorn anyway, I don't even think I could change her if I wanted to!"

"If he changes me I will not love you Lir. I will be immortal and I will not love." Her voice became steady and yet wavering. This would be the last time, the last moment I had to change what was about to happen. It hurt so badly but I knew also what had to be done.

"No. A journey cannot be abandoned in the middle. You came here to save the unicorns so we must continue. I have learned this myself when I met you. I was once the lazy Lir but you changed me into becoming a hero and a hero cannot let a quest go unfinished." I hardened myself to my own broken feelings and looked at my Amalthea one last time.

A rumbling interrupted our moment and the whole cavern glowed with redness. It was the Bull. I grabbed Amalthea's hand and pulled her as we made our escape. The Bull was charging behind and Molly and Schmendrick were tossed aside. He was gaining on us and I threw Amalthea behind me and stood in front of the Bull with my arms out. The Bull stopped his charge and sniffed at the air, sniffed at me trying to figure out whether I was what he was looking for. I felt a strange air pass me and heard Amalthea cry out. At that moment I turned to look, and I saw the woman I knew as Amalthea, the one I loved, disappear and in place the magnificent beast known as a unicorn.

The Red Bull roared and I was pushed forcefully against the cavern's rock walls, the air being crushed out of me. I heard hooves pound against stone in the tempo of my heart beat. Arms pulled me up and I saw the scared face of Molly and the exhausted one of Schmendrick and realized the Bull had chased Amalthea, no, he chased the unicorn out the cavern's exit. The three of us ran to catch up to where the creatures had ran to and were lead to the beach, the lull of the waves crashing. I searched around in fear and saw the unicorn, my unicorn, cowering from the Bull.

"He will kill her if you don't do something!" I shouted at the magician. Surely if he could change a unicorn into a woman and then back into a unicorn he must have spell that would make the Bull into a frog or some other harmless object.

"I cannot help her now," Schmendrick said with quiet sadness, "all the magic in the world cannot help her now. If she does not fight the Bull she will be driven into the sea where all the others must be." The magician and Molly stood close to each other. Their body language showed that they had given up hope, hope that the Amalthea, the unicorn could defeat the Bull.

"Then what is magic for?" I demanded wildly, "what use is wizardry if it cannot save a unicorn?" I grabbed Schmendrick's shoulders and shook with all the anger and might I had and he turned up his head to look at me.

"That's what heroes are for." There was a sad smile on his face and I dropped my hands free from his shoulders and turned toward the battle scene, unicorn against Bull.

"That is exactly what heroes are for. Heroes are meant to die for unicorns."

With that statement I rushed out onto the beach, my hand reaching for my sword but my scabbard was empty. It must have fallen free when I was knocked by the Red Bull. But I still charged ahead and put myself between unicorn and Red Bull and stood solid. Red hot searing pain surged through my body. All vision went black and I felt as though I fell through the world.

I felt a strange lightness, almost as though I was out of my body. I saw the sea, the waves with their white foam unicorns. All this time my father had been staring at his collection of unicorns. It all made sense of what the Red Bull was now. Father must have summoned him to herd all the unicorns into the sea. All those times I caught him at the windows of the throne room staring, with a quiet joy across his face. Unicorns were the only thing that had made my father happy and now they were leaving him.

In my dream I heard the heavy stomping of hooves on sand. They raced through the beach and around the castle. The castle, my home, crumbled into the sea. There was wailing and I saw a figure of my father falling. He was saying something as he fell. _You were the last, I knew you were the last!_

I could feel no sadness about the fate that had befallen my father. To fall as far he did into the ocean. He must be dead. But what am I? Trapped somewhere between it felt. The Bull must have killed me.

The landscape dissolved into black. The dream had ended.

"Lir! Lir, please open your eyes." The voice was foggy and unfamiliar yet I knew who it was. I commanded my eyes to open as if they had forgotten the function.

"I was dreaming," I said sluggish and I looked up and met the purple wondrous eyes of a unicorn, my unicorn. I got to my feet and she stood in front of me and gently touched her horn to my chest.

"I remember you. I remember." A soft voice like a bell. And with that she was gone.

I looked to where the castle once stood and there was nothing but gravel and darkness. When I finally focused my eyes I saw that there was color to the lands, greens, and blues. No sight of gray. The unicorns had brought back what King Haggard had taken.

"You are king now Lir. Go to Hagsgate, rebuild the fallen castle." Schmendrick said to me but I was not listening, I had no need for being king.

"Get me a horse," I commanded.

"No, Lir, you cannot go after her. You must not," Schmendrick was speaking again but I had no want for his words.

"Please let me have my happy ending. Let me chase after her to the ends of the earth, even if I never see her. I just want to follow in her in shadow. Please." But the sad faces on both Schmendrick and Molly told me that it was not to be. "I am king, but a king with no castle," I said just looking out into the fields that sprang up over the night. But to chase her I would be just like my father. Going after a prized possession just to trap it within a prison. A sadness welled inside of me but I had to push it aside for the time being.

"Go to Hagsgate, show them that Haggard is gone and have them rebuild. In time you will find joy once again. We will come visit once we hear word that King Lir's kingdom is built," Schmendrick's words were kind and I nodded in agreement, though I still turned toward the forest's edge. Schmendrick had followed my gaze and knew that she was still in my thoughts.

"I wish I could go to her and tell her of all my feelings, how much she had changed me. To tell her that I love her." Even though I had convinced her to go through with the quest. There was part of me that was just a man and wished the hero side would have stayed silent, that I would have begged her to stay with me, to abandon what she was searching for.

"She knows. She is the only unicorn in the world to know a mortal's love, and she will forever remember you. Even when men are gone and fairytales are written by rabbits, she will forever remember your love."

With that final parting Schmendrick and Molly Grue walked the dirt road on to new adventures. And me, well I made the journey to Hagsgate and set to motion the rebuilding of a kingdom. I can't help but think of my father at times, if he hadn't hoarded the unicorns for himself I would have never met Amalthea. My hatred toward him subsided over the years into pity. Even as I grow old and sit upon my throne, in the quiet moments of my life, I will forever remember my Lady Amalthea.


End file.
